Best Of You
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Satoshi musing about a supposed relationship with Dark.


**A/N: **Guess who has two thumbs and is a horrible person? .:points to self:. This chick. I should do something productive with my other stories but _nope_. I've been distracted by a certain other fandom for quiet a while now, and I'm pretty sure I still am.  
However! I _was _bitten by the little bug inside me that is still hopelessly, passionately in love with DarkxSatoshi. I had to write something with them. Although this certainly isn't the best, I still like it because I _have _missed these two .:hearts:.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I do wish.

* * *

They were always quiet. Not completely so. He didn't think that was possible. But they were quiet enough that one would have to be paying attention to truly notice.

Satoshi wasn't really sure how it had started. Well, maybe he was, but he liked to pretend he didn't. Liked to pretend he never gave into the thief's unrelenting flirtations.

He had been pushed to the edge though, with Dark's hot breath against his lips and honey voice ringing in his ears. He couldn't help himself. And so he had kissed the thief.

Shock was the initial reaction. He could tell, and was rather proud of himself. But shock came and went, and they didn't stop.

And now they met with ever growing frequency. Dark would often joke about the difference in their age. That Satoshi would be much better suited to someone who was less experienced.

Satoshi would scoff and remind Dark of their maturity levels. There would be no denial over this, only a cheshire cat grin and a comment of how much Satoshi loved it.

He never denied nor agreed with that statement.

He wondered vaguely about how they kept this a secret. Their other halves knew. Satoshi was shocked and very nearly disappointed to learn that Krad, whose initial reaction was indeed jealousy, was just _amused _by this all.

_"You're still mine,"_ He would remind Satoshi, adding with glee,_ "And he'll be around much longer than you. I wonder how his heart will fare being broken a second time." _But Satoshi would ignore it, because really? Dark would never love him. He was a scrawny, now fifteen-year-old who was supposed to be the enemy. He guessed that Dark liked the idea of fucking the very one he wasn't supposed to. That it gave him a certain thrill.

But he did like the moments where his fingers traced over the too familiar skin -it shouldn't have ever become so familiar, but it did- and he managed to set the thief's body quivering. He was in control, and Dark seemed to almost like it that way. There was, of course, a line drawn for just how much Satoshi could control, but he didn't mind it too much.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, he liked being able to make Dark squirm_._

_"There aren't many people who've been able to do it," _Dark had said once. At Satoshi's blank look, Dark had continued_, "Get to me, I mean. Of course, it always feels good, no matter who it is, but every once in a very long while, there's someone... Someone like you..."_ He had trailed off there, but Satoshi had understood. He felt a swell of pride. Part of him wondered if Dark was lying, but he shoved it away. He didn't really care.

The kisses he peppered over the thief's skin and the little tastes he stole every other moment were his favorite things. He would never admit it to Dark, of course, but they were. There was always something lazy with the way he went about it; slow but still lust driven. When the violet haired youth would kiss him, it was almost always feverish and fast, as though he couldn't get enough. Satoshi liked that too, but he liked going slow better. He liked oversensitizing Dark so much that the thief could barely stand it.

He liked it when he pushed Dark over the edge. It... made things more interesting.

But there would be those times when Dark would kiss him, and there would be no frevor. No haste or true lust behind it. They were kisses for the sake of being kisses, and they made Satoshi nervous. Not at the time, of course. At the time, he was always pleasently surprised.

But afterwards, he would think about them. And he knew he'd be thinking too much about them, but he couldn't stop himself because he always thought too much about everything.

Eventually he came to a decision, however.

Even if Dark's kisses meant something more than just lust. Even if they meant something as far-fetched as the thief falling in love with him, he wouldn't try to hold onto whatever they have now. He knew that, in the end, their relationship (whatever it was, he wasn't entirely sure) would have to end. They were enemies. He would believe that Dark had a flair for the tragic romance, and Satoshi knew he was a magnet for that, they wouldn't be able to continue forever. Someone would find out, or he would end it before that happened.

He just hoped he would be able to before he fell for the thief. He hoped he hadn't already_._

* * *

**A/N: **The ending kind of sucks major ass, but _whatever_. I hope anyone who still reads about these lovelies likes it. :) I will love you quite a lot of you review for me too.


End file.
